Weeks, Months, Years, Decades - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Ça ne s'est jamais vraiment bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? Enoch/Jacob Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une autre traduction concernant le couple Enoch/Jacob.

C'est une traduction de **Weeks, Months, Years, Decades** par _mikasasha_ qui m'a donné la permission de traduire et vous faire partager son oeuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le désirez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si on lui demandait, Enoch ne pouvait pas tout à fait donner le moment où il commença à aimer les garçons. De la même façon dont il était censé aimer les filles, en somme. Il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il avait déjà « commencé » à le faire en premier lieu, ou s'il avait toujours été comme ça.

Écolier en Écosse à la fin des années 1800, il entendait d'autres garçons parler des filles et de leur grossièreté. Enoch était d'accord, juste parce que la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée était sa mère, qui était parfois insupportable, alors il n'imaginait pas que les autres filles puissent être différentes.

Mais en vieillissant, _les choses que les garçons diraient avaient évoluées envers ces créatures très différentes._

C'était un changement graduel. Au cours de ses années de scolarité, ils étaient passés lentement de filles « grossières » à « ennuyeuses » à « pas si mal » à « bien » à « charmantes » à « parfaites pour baiser ». Enoch ne savait pas pourquoi. À sa connaissance, les filles n'avaient pas changé. Elles étaient encore des filles

Il savait que le sexe était bon. Il avait des mains et assez de temps seul pour le savoir. Il savait qu'il était censé trouver des filles séduisantes et vouloir faire l'amour avec elles. Quand il sortait en ville avec sa mère, cette dernière pointait les jeunes filles et le taquinait en disant qu'il devrait leur parler. Quand il sortait avec ses amis, ils essayaient de draguer et cajoler les jolies filles qui passaient.

Il savait quoi faire. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il savait qu'il devrait crier après les filles qui marchaient quand il était avec ses amis, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il savait que quand il voyait une jolie fille en ville en étant avec sa mère ou même seul il devait aller la rejoindre et la flatter à travers la conversation, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Il ne s'en était jamais soucié, ni même intéressé.

Tout le monde avait étrangement les mêmes opinions sur son indifférence envers les filles à des moments différents. Quand il avait treize ans, tout allait bien. Quand il avait quatorze ans, il avait juste une puberté tardive. Quand il avait quinze ans, c'était bizarre. Quand il avait seize ans, c'était de la sodomie.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais allée auprès des filles ? » Il avait seize ans quand un de ses amis lui avait posé cette question quand ils étaient en ville, traînant un jour devait le magasin du coin. Il tripotait simplement son yo-yo pendant que ses amis interpellaient (et draguaient) les femmes.

Enoch ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Donc il ne leva donc pas les yeux et continua de tripoter son yo-yo. « Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que je voie, je suppose. »

Son autre ami eut un ricanement tandis que celui qui lui avait demandé lui donna juste un regard étrange. « Tu es bizarre … Regarde toutes les petites poupées ici dans cette ville et pourtant, tu n'es pas intéressé ? »

L'ami qui avait rit parla avec un sourire, faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum, et avec un accent irlandais épais. « Je parierai qu'Enoch est un sodomite, je parie mon bras. »

L'autre ami d'Enoch rigola « Alors, prépare-toi à me donner ton bras ! Tu as déjà vu Enoch ? Il est si robuste et viril, je parie qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un sodomite. »

Et l'ami d'Enoch avait raison. Il _ne savait pas_ ce qu'était un sodomite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un sodomite ? » Demanda Enoch, seulement à moitié intéressé, parce que la plupart des choses que ces gars disaient n'étaient pas pertinents de toute façon.

Son ami rigola. « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Son ami avec le chewing-gum secoua juste la tête. « Il ne sait pas, ça ne fait aucune différence. Il ne faut pas savoir ce que c'est pour l'être. Et être robuste et viril, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est à cause de ça que le père de Betty a été arrêté pour sodomie la semaine dernière ! »

Enoch fut pris de court. « Arrêté ? »

« Oh oui. » Son ami éclata encore une bulle avant de parler. « La sodomie est un crime, tu ne savais pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la sodomie, mais le fait que tu penses que je suis une sorte de criminel ne me plait pas. »

Ses amis aboyèrent des rires chaleureux.

« La sodomie est juste des relations sexuelles bizarres. » Son ami sans chewing-gum lui expliqua. « Parfois, cela se réfère à quelqu'un qui baise des animaux - »

« Tu crois que je veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec des _animaux_ ?! » Hurla Enoch, gagnant quelques regards effrayés des passants des rues adjacentes, faisant hurler de rire son ami irlandais.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, idiot ! J'ai dit _parfois_ ! Mais d'habitude, c'est quand un homme baise d'autres hommes. »

Cela arrêta Enoch. L'arrêta complètement.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il n'avait même pas pensé que c'était possible. Cela avait toujours été un homme et une femme ; toute sa vie, on ne lui avait jamais dit le contraire.

Il le nia, bien sûr, et alors c'était la fin de cette conversation.

Peut-être que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il commença à aimer les garçons. Ou peut-être que c'était quand il remarqua que les clavicules des garçons à qui il jeta des coups d'œil étaient plutôt agréable à regarder. Peut-être que c'était quand il allait nager avec l'ami de ses amis qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant et qu'il regardait son torse quand le garçon ne regardait pas. Peut-être que c'était quand il était venu à la pensée du corps d'un homme quand il se masturbait.

Comment il finit avec Miss Peregrine était assez flou – il savait que son esprit réprimandait certains souvenirs, et le fait était qu'il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Mais il avait le sentiment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que ses parents avaient découvert ses intérêts.

Personne dans la maison ne le savait, bien sûr. Pas jusqu'à Abe.

Abe était un beau garçon, âgé de seize ans. Osant se l'avouer, Abe était le premier garçon pour qui il avait un intérêt romantique.

Abe avait un nez pointu, un visage en forme amusante et un goût pour l'aventure. Enoch connaissait Abe depuis longtemps, et il se souvenait du jour où il lui avait dit.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Et puis Abe ne lui avait plus jamais parlé.

Dans la maison, il prétendait qu'Enoch n'avait jamais existé. Puis Abe et Emma commencèrent à se fréquenter, et c'était fini. Non seulement Abe ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments, mais ne le regarderait jamais plus de la même façon. D'une certaine manière, Enoch était content qu'il soit mort maintenant. Juste parce qu'il pouvait avancer.

Le garder secret pendant si longtemps – sa sexualité – était horrible. Il passait des nuits à pleurer avec un visage hideux et parfois, il jetait ses poupées à la moindre mention d'Abe ou, Dieu nous en garde, écrasait les gens. Il faisait des trous dans les murs quand il pensait aux filles trop longtemps, il brisait des verres quand il eut une érection à la pensée du corps d'un homme. Il se détestait.

Quand Jake arriva, Enoch pensa facilement qu'il était mort et allé directement en enfer. Miss Peregrine avait cliqué sur le chronomètre pas assez fort ou même trop tard, la bombe était tombée et il était en Enfer pour être une tapette.

La première fois qu'Enoch posa les yeux sur Jake, il faillit vomir. Il posa son regard sur les yeux bleu clair de Jake et sa veste bizarre, son nez pointu et son teint d'elfe, et le seul qui flottait dans son esprit était Abe, Abe, Abe, Abe, Abe.

Il répondit avec la seule façon dont il pouvait. Colère.

La nuit où il rencontra Jake, quand il essayait de dormir, il ne put le faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de sangloter et de crier dans son oreiller, demandant à Dieu comment il pouvait lui faire ça. Comment après des années, il était finalement loin de toutes les tentations. Pourtant, maintenant, il y avait Jake, qui ressemblait à Abe.

Au fil des jours, Enoch remarqua que Jake était très différent d'Abe. Jake avait plus une obstination calme que ce qu'Abe avait et Jake était beaucoup plus introverti comme moins impliqué. Il ne se diversifiait pas beaucoup.

Et aussi au fil des jours, Enoch tomba amoureux de lui. Plus durement qu'il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux d'Abe. Quand il voyait un bleu vif, il ne pensait plus aux yeux d'Abe – seulement à ceux de Jake. Quand il faisait nuit dans sa chambre et que tout était sombre, le noir qu'il voyait ne lui faisait plus penser aux cheveux d'Abe – seulement à ceux de Jake.

Des semaines. Des mois. Des années. Des décennies. Enoch ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'était senti comme ça. Enoch ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il aimait Jake – un autre garçon – et il était dégoûtant, un homosexuel et qu'il irait en Enfer.

Enoch commença à entendre parler de l'implication de Jake et Emma. Horace avait eu des rêves. Visions.

Cela recommençait. Il était vraiment comme Abe, encore une fois. Il se demandait si Jake aura un petit-fils pour qui il tombera amoureux, et ce petit-fils s'impliquera aussi avec Emma.

Il y pensait encore et toujours. Il pensait à la douceur des mains de Jake et à la beauté de ses joues. Il pensait à la beauté de ses lèvres quand elles étaient embrassées et à son regard sous le clair de lune quand il n'y avait que lui et les étoiles, et personne d'autre – pas d'Emma. Il pensait à la façon dont les joues de Jake deviendraient roses quand Enoch embrassera son cou ou l'appellera avec des mots doux. Il pensait à la façon dont Jake était parfait et tout qu'il faisait, c'était juste penser, penser et penser.

C'était quand Olive en parla qu'il craqua.

« Je pense qu'Emma et Jake seraient si bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle disait derrière lui alors qu'il jouait avec une marionnette, et il s'arrêta. Il serra les deux mains autour du métal de différents membres robotiques, s'entaillant les paumes et cela faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait. Sa mâchoire se raidissait et sa vision se brouillait, et tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était de la colère, de la souffrance et de la haine. « Enoch ? » Olive demanda avec hésitation quand elle le remarqua se raidir. « Enoch, tu vas bien ? »

« _Non !_ » Il cria avant de claquer ses mains sur la table et le métal entaillait ses paumes. Il se levait en renversant sa chaise. Olive se recula quand la chaise tomba sur le sol, et quand il se retourna pour faire face à Olive, elle avait l'air terrifié. « Jake et Emma ne seraient pas bien ensembles, tout comme Abe et elle ne l'étaient pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a les deux ?! »

Olive était silencieuse, juste le regardant avec de grands yeux et un visage pâle, ses mains couvertes de gants recouvrant sa bouche.

Enoch voulait s'excuser, mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne le faisait pas. Il calma sa respiration autant qu'il le pouvait et alla ramasser la chaise. Il s'arrêta quand le sang se mit à couler.

Olive le remarqua et eut un halètement. « Tu saignes. »

Enoch trembla, il était encore furieux et il baissa juste les yeux sur ses mains « Oui. »

« Je vais aller chercher Miss Peregrine - »

« Je peux m'en occuper moi-même. »

Et il partit, c'est tout. Redressant sa posture, se tournant et ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche, le sang gouttant sur la poignée de l'armoire en l'ouvrant. Ses mains tremblaient encore quand il attrapa le ravitaillement, et il ne pouvait trouver nulle part la force de se retenir de siffler de douleur quand il versa l'alcool sur ses paumes avant de gémir encore de douleur en emballant ses mains. Il rangea les fournitures par la suite avant d'essuyer la poignée pour nettoyer le sang.

Ouvrir la porte du couloir fut la seule chose qui le blessa. Il fût accueilli par la vision de Jake, les lèvres pincées, se tordant les mains et semblant nerveux.

« Tu es, euh … tu es plus bruyant que tu ne le penses. »

« Par la maudite Terre de Dieu, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, Jacob ?

« Es-tu gay ? » Il laissa échapper, et en l'absence de changement dans l'expression faciale d'Enoch, il réinterpréta sa question. « Aimes-tu les garçons ? »

Enoch arrêta de respirer pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps. Il essaya de ne pas serrer les poings dans la crainte que ses blessures se rouvrent quand il revenait à la raison, et se déplaça juste pour passer devant Jake. Mais avant qu'il puisse aller très loin, Jake reprit la parole.

« Moi aussi. » Il dit, de façon rapide, précipitée et effrayée, et ça arrêta Enoch dans sa marche. « J'aime les garçons. Je n'ai jamais aimé Emma. Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense différemment. » Ils étaient encore gelés pour ce qui semblait être pour toujours. Après ce qui semblait être des années, Jake parla à nouveau. « Je ne suis pas mon grand-père. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé entre vous deux, mais je pense que mon grand-père et moi-même sommes vraiment différents. » Le seul son après cela était Enoch qui déglutissait en essayant d'étouffer ses larmes. Jake prenait son temps pour parler à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas illégal en 2016. Tu peux même te marier. »

« Je ne vis pas en 2016, tu le sais ? » Enoch n'avait pas l'intention que sa voix craque. « Je vis en 1943. Je le ferai toujours. »

Et Jake ne disait rien. Il embrassa seulement Enoch. Ses bras s'entouraient autour de lui et le serrait fort.

« Je t'aime », murmura Jake.

Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il soupira en sentant le poids de la culpabilité quitter ses épaules.

Il prit Jake dans ses bras, désespérément, et respira la forte odeur de pin et de masculinité de Jake. Tout allait enfin bien.


End file.
